Settled
by Darkness Drake
Summary: You do not know what you have until it is gone. Well,almost. Gray x Juvia x Lyon.


I´m so sorry this took a while to write, but bear with me, it is hard to type on a broken keyboard and Table PC is a douche. :P But here it is, the Gruvia fic I got requested; I hope I could keep them minimally in character. Hope you like it.

-X-

Gray groaned as his eyes scanned the beach around him. The infernal, hot and _despicable _beach. He was an _ice_ mage! He didn´t have to put up with the heat. Everyone _knows _beaches are known to be hot places. That´s _kind of_ why people go there to get tanned. He liked it when it was a pleasant weather, but being in the middle of summer, it definitely wasn´t the case. Then why in the world was he sitting here like an idiot while his guild mates were perfectly content with the situation?

He kicked a rock in frustration.

Of course, no one can contradict Erza, of course he´d have to come. Unless he wanted a black eye (or _both_! he begrudgingly admits) from a well aimed fist from her armor. Which he certainly did not, his features were fine as they were, at least to him. And Juvia, but he had a feeling she would like that even if he looked like a homeless person.

Speaking of which, he very well knew she was behind that palm tree conveniently behind him and he knew very well she was making kissy faces and vaguely wondered what kind of fantasy she was having at the time before shaking his head and shuddering. After finding out about her masochistic tendencies, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Or maybe a part of him did, but no way in hell he would admit that.

He tried mentally changing the subject in his interior conversation with…well, himself. It felt rather silly, but he would rather do that than join the others under the sun. This palm tree had a very comfortable shadow, thank you very much. Anyway. He still did not understand how the beach was an ideal choice to celebrate the Grand Magic game´s ending. What does one thing have to do with the other? Besides who left Erza In charge of deciding anyw-

"What the?"

He had meant to silently say that, but it came out loud in surprise at the scream coming directly from behind him. He thought he was going to be molested for a few seconds, but her squeak sounded more whiny than anything else.

"J-Juvia is sorry for disturbing Gray-sama´s slumber!"

"I wasn´t sleeping," like she didn´t know that anyway, "I was just- nevermind, is that a _crab_ on your toe?"

"Ow- Juvia supposes it is because Gray-sama is always right!"

Gray slapped his own forehead.

"You have a crab stuck on your toe and you´re still talking about me? Look, stay still and-"

"Juvia will try for _ouch!_ Gray-sama!"

She wasn´t exactly helping with the little painful dance she was showcasing, but he managed to kick the crab away after dueling with it for a few minutes. He knew what to expect now that she was free, but he couldn´t just leave her there. He still had some standards!

"Juvia is so thankful, Gray-sama! Ah, so romantic, just like a prince saving his princess of a big, evil dragon!"

"Natsu isn´t around, you know… besides, it was _just a crab_…"

Natsu sneezed so hard that the sand castle Lucy had made went down. All five floors. She smacked him. Hard.

Juvia ignored him and clasped her hands together.

"This is a sign the heavens are sending Juvia! This love is destined to be and nothing shall get in its way!"

"Oi, I´m here you know."

She sighed dreamily and started dancing alone.

"Juvia has dreamed of this day for so long! It is finally coming true, oh happy day!"

But his attention wasn´t on her anymore. Gray narrowed his eyes and scoffed.

"You gotta be kidding me. You really gotta be kidding me."

Juvia snapped out of her trance and bit her lip. This sinking sensation in her gut was familiar and she wasn´t sure she was going to like it. Perhaps if she refrained from turning around nothing would happen. There was a chance, right? Right?

"Kid you? The beach is a public place, why the surprise?"

Right…

"And my, the beautiful Juvia has come too! What a bright, bright day for me!"

"Yeah, act surprised, like you didn´t come here on purpose."

Lyon gasped in mock surprise and offense.

"Are you saying I planned all this?"

"Uh, duh."

Juvia had a feeling things were going to get hot. And not because of the sun.

"You should not make such accusations without any proof, _Gray_. I simply happened to be walking by when a sudden presence filled the air and brought me here. Of course it was Juvia´s presence, I now understand the signs the Gods have sent me!"

Gray snorted, but felt a bit left aside by the similar ways his ex-colleague and his…stalker seemed to act. He set that aside for the moment´s situation.

"That explains your senseless stripping then."

Not a smart choice of words.

"How cute, you´re a hypocrite too, I wasn´t aware of that."

Truthfully, he knew it was true and smacked himself mentally, but he wasn´t about to let this guy win.

"I never knew you were a stalker either and now look at you."

_Ha! Eat that!_

Lyon dramatically lead his hand to his forehead.

"Did you hear that, my beautiful Juvia? This man is not worth your time. He does not understand love! Come with me, I will make you happy!"

Juvia blinked a few times and involuntarily blushed. _Nonononono!_ This wasn´t going her way!

"Oi, leave her alone, if she wanted to go with you she would´ve a long time ago."

"My, Gray," Lyon shook a finger, "is that jealousy I sense? Ah, no, you´re too incapable of feeling for that. The same applies to you. If you wanted her around, you would´ve a long time ago. Is it not the same situation?"

Gray held his breath and Juvia gazed down.

"See?" Lyon continued, "that you have no retort for. You know it´s true. So, my dear Juvia would you like to come with me?"

Juvia bit her lip once again before uncharacteristically adopting a defying expression and facing the Lamia Scale mage directly. He was taken slightly aback for a few seconds while he searched for anything to tell him what to do.

"No. Juvia is happy in Fairy Tail. Juvia belongs here."

Lyon opened his mouth to protest, but the look on her face was too sincere, too determined and he suddenly understood. He understood.

"It´s up to you, Juvia."

And that was it, no nicknames, no nothing. Juvia felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest and smiled sincerely maybe even blushing a bit, she herself couldn´t tell.

"You," Lyon turned to Gray, "are a lucky guy."

And with that, he left towards where the Fairy Tail members were having fun themselves.

Gray turned his head to the side and coughed.

"So…"

Juvia shook her head, the tension not gone.

"Juvia is just happy to be here. It doesn´t matter what Gray-sama feels anymore. Juvia just wants Gray-sama´s happiness, however that is. Just don´t tell Juvia to stop feeling what she feels because that is impossible."

"I never said I wanted that."

She widened her eyes and finally looked at him directly.

"Juvia is…"

"I´m sorry, I took you for granted. I´ll make sure to make the best out of a situation next time. Like now."

She blushed. Gray-sama was going to kiss her? Was the seriously going to happen? He was getting closer, holy Sting, it was going to happen-

Or it would have, had Natsu not thrown a coconut at his head.

Juvia wailed like a child at the fainted Gray while Natsu fist pumped the air!

"And tell the freak to stop being a mental and come here and have some fun!"

Later that day Gray would hesitantly join Lyon at making a sand castle, while the latter eyed Juvia, who seemed extra giddy after the events that day, as she posed for a picture Reedus was painting while Lucy watched, eyebrows raised at the water mage´s mood.

"Oi, stop staring, you know it´s off limits now."

Lyon grinned.

"Maybe she is, but no one can control my eyes, I´ll look wherever I want."

"Just don´t lay a hand or I´ll politely break your face."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, little bro."

"Shut up."

And then Juvia came, took them each by their arms and threw them in the water. If they liked her element that much, they were gonna get it, she thought, as she splashed them both and started a mini war in the sea.

Lucy couldn´t help a small smiled from creeping on her face as she saw the glances Juvia briefly shared with Gray. She had a feeling they´d have news for the guild soon.

Well, Lucy thought, at least she wouldn´t be considered a love rival anymore.

-X-

Whoop, there you go. Was it decent? Hope it was. Thanks for reading!


End file.
